


bourbon high

by sovietghoststories (lucid_lies)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/sovietghoststories
Summary: Bucky is the reader’s Sugar Daddy.





	bourbon high

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank One Of The Drunks by Panic! At The Disco for this one. This kinda came out of nowhere as I’ve been struggling with writer’s block so I hope this isn’t total garbage. I’m not too happy with the ending but meh. I’ll fix any mistakes later. X posted on Tumblr.

Tucked away in a Manhattan high rise, a wall of windows providing an unhindered view of the bustling nightlife and neon lights, Y/N sips at her glass of wine. The blend is deep and robust with some fancy French name she can’t pronounce. 

Several months ago, she’d tried it and fallen in love. Bucky promptly ordered an entire case, the sizable price tag pocket change to a man like him. Now whenever she comes over, there’s always a bottle chilling on the counter, ready and waiting for her to indulge.   
  
She takes care when placing her lips, keeping her lipstick from smudging. So far, it’s lasted through dinner and several heated kisses. It’d be a waste to mess it up before the fun really begins. 

She knows how much Bucky loves to see it smeared on his body, the brushes of red reminding him of dark days and darker nights but without all the violence attached, filled instead with the slide of lips and the taste of skin. 

It’s not long before she has company. 

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.” Broad palms slide over her hips and fingertips, flesh and metal alike, brush the tops of her thighs. Nuzzling her neck, Bucky drags his nose along the length of it and inhales deeply. Purely feminine, light and floral; her scent makes his mouth water and his cock twitch. “Fuck Princess, I bet you taste as good as you smell. Is that the Dior?" 

The words are filled with smoke and bourbon.  

Humming in confirmation, Y/N smiles around the rim of her glass. 

There’s barely any wine left, her head pleasantly fuzzy but it gives her hands something to do. She wants to draw this out, tease him slowly and if she has the chance to put her hands on him, she won’t be able to stop touching. She will never get enough of this man.

A breathy sigh escapes as she leans back into his solid body, “Do you like it?”  
  
“Like it?” Bucky growls, nipping at the lobe of her ear. “I fuckin’ love it, Princess.”

Continuing to scent the softness of her skin, Bucky’s hands start to wander. They find their way beneath the hem of her dress, inching the taut fabric higher and higher until cool air teases the apex of her thighs, the racy little number she chose for tonight exposed.

“What have we here?” He runs a finger over the fabric covering the top of her slit. Her clit throbs at the indirect friction and she bites down on a moan. “You got all dolled up for me, didn’t you. Such a naughty little girl, you know how Daddy gets when he sees you in lace.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Y/N breathes. “Just for you, only for you.”  
  
Teeth nip at the corner of her jaw, greedy fingers digging into the dips of her hips. “Fuckin’ right, you’re only for me. You’re mine, Princess, and I’m not in the habit of sharin’.”   
  
She shouldn’t find his possessiveness as attractive as she does. It shouldn’t make her feel so secure and wanted in their relationship. And yet…  
  
The empty glass is taken from her and set on a side table without preamble. There’s a shift of fabric and then he’s sliding a fingertip over her pearl. Keening, Y/N’s hips rock back and Bucky’s growing erection slips between her thighs. The full length of him presses up against her cunt, delicious pressure that has her grinding down. She can feel the soft fabric of his slacks through her panties. 

“Jesus, you’re so wet. Fuckin’ perfect.”  
  
There’s no doubt that she’s leaving an embarrassing damp patch on the crotch of Bucky’s pants, but between the flicks of his finger and the thrusts of his thigh, she’s beyond the point of caring. If anything, the evidence of her arousal riles Bucky up even more.   
  
“I can’t wait till I feel that pretty little cunt wrapped around my cock,” Bucky says. “My gorgeous girl, I’m gonna make you cum so hard you won’t ever be satisfied with anyone else.”  
  
Desire strikes fierce and deep, fire curling low in her belly. It’d be a lie if she said she hasn’t been wet for hours, thinking of all the wicked things they’d do. Bucky’s been on a business trip overseas and FaceTime sessions can only satisfy her so much. She’s missed being with him in person, being pampered by him physically. 

It does  _things_  to her.

Not even several months ago, she was surviving on a diet comprised of ramen and cheese sandwiches. Living in New York isn’t exactly cheap and nearly all her money went towards bills. 

Now, she has a new designer dress for every night of the week, dines with the finest New York has to offer, spending her days shopping at Saks and her nights sampling wines from all over the world, eating ridiculously tiny entres that cost more than a month’s rent. 

Money isn’t the focus of her life anymore. Since meeting Bucky, it’s become an abstract concept and in no time at all, she’s gone from living in a crowded, shitty apartment with three other girls to living in the lap of luxury on Man-fucking-hattan with one of the richest men in New York. 

The pleasure keeps building higher and higher to the point of pain. Her cunt is swollen and tender, achingly empty. That feeling only gets worse the closer she gets to her orgasm. She’s gotten so used to cumming on Bucky’s cock that without it, she feels bereft and stuck clinging to the edge by her fingernails.   
  
“Please, Daddy, please,” she sobs, head falling back to rest on a broad shoulder. “I need - I can’t –”  
  
Bucky chuckles, the sound low and dark with satisfaction. He gets off on the fact that he holds the key to her pleasure. “Hush, Princess, you can cum whenever you want.”  
  
“I can’t, I can’t, need you.”   
  
“Mm, what’s that, baby doll?” He nudges her sopping entrance with the head of his cock. “I didn’t hear you. Come on, tell me what you need.”   
  
“Your cock – I need your cock.”   
  
At her response, Bucky moves his hips away from between her soft thighs and his finger away from her clit. The loss cuts through her, cruelly ripped away. Her cunt throbs in time with her heartbeat, gushes of slick soaking her thighs. She’s never been as wet as she is right now. Bucky’s never kept her on edge for so long.  
  
They normally can’t control themselves once they get their hands on each other. She doesn’t know if it’s because of the distance between them over the last few weeks or something else, but the teasing is exquisite torture and she doesn’t know how to handle it.   
  
”No, no, no!” Y/N protests, squirming in the arms caged around her in a desperate attempt to get him back where she wants him. “Please…”  
  
“Greedy little girl, you sayin’ my fingers aren’t enough?”   
  
She can practically hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
“Bucky - Daddy - please,” she grabs one of the hands splayed over her hips, shoving it down between her legs, “I’m so wet for you, and I love your fingers but I wanna cum on your cock. It’s been so long since I felt you inside.”  
  
Groaning, Bucky presses a kiss to her temple and feels the moist heat of her through the thin lace, “Shit baby, I missed this, missed the way you feel against me.”   
  
Before she can say she feels the same, his hands disappear and a zipper opening sounds from behind her. Anticipation swells, stoking the embers of her desire. A palm plants itself between her shoulders, pressing down. She goes with the movement, cheek coming to rest against the chilly glass of the window as Bucky bends her over.   
  
He moves the hair from the back of her neck, peppering kisses along the exposed skin and making her shiver, skin prickling at the points of contact. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he breathes, “And I’m gonna show you just how much I missed you. Ready Princess?”   
  
She nods, not trusting her ability to speak, and then her panties are being pulled to the side. He’s suddenly  _right_  there and she loses her ability to breathe. He works his cock into her inch by inch, spreading her wide until he’s sheathed to the hilt.   
  
They both release their held breathes with a moan and Y/N’s hands slap against the glass, fingers scrabbling for purchase. Her knees feel weak. She’s so full of him, cunt stuffed full. The burn of the stretch adds to the pleasure coursing through her.   
  
Bucky’s no better, hands kneading her ass as his body shakes with restraint. He does his best to give her a chance to become reacquainted with his size but even he can’t stop the tiny jerks of his hips.   
  
A bitten off, wounded sounds escapes him when she unconsciously clenches down on him, walls milking his shaft. If she keeps that up, he won’t be able to control himself. “Fuck baby, you can’t do that, I don’ wanna hurt you.”  
  
“Daddy, please, I want you,” she whines, tentatively rocking back into the cradle of his body. “I can take it.”   
  
Bucky closes his eyes and grits his teeth. “Sweetheart…”   
  
“Come on, Daddy, give it to me.”   
  
Another clench of her cunt has his restraint snapping, and he kicks apart her feet. His cock sinks deeper into her heat, hands like steel bands as they lock around her hips and jerk her back onto his shaft. Every possible inch is completely buried inside her and he groans in ecstasy. She’s so tight and hot.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Y/N whimpers.   
  
“Just remember, you asked for it, Princess,” Bucky grunts. “Now hold on cause I’m not stopping till you’re drippin’ with my cum.”   
  
He sets a brutal pace, hips rutting forward without mercy. All Y/N can do is hold on for the ride, trapped between Bucky’s hard body and the smooth glass that’s quickly becoming foggy and smeared.   
  
The lights of the city that never sleeps glitter like stars in her eyes as the man behind her takes her apart piece by piece, the sound of him fucking her fast and hard, his deep moans and her breathy sighs, echoing through the apartment.   
  
He feels so good and it’s been so long since she had him inside her. Fingers and toys just don’t compare to Bucky’s cock pressing deep and claiming her for his own.   
  
“I’m not gonna last long,” he says.   
  
His head drops between her shoulders, panting. His hips never miss a beat.  
  
“Me too.” Every throb has her toes curling and her head going fuzzy, the insides of her thighs wet with their fluids. She’s in a tailspin, headed right for the peak.   
  
He groans. “Fuck, I love you.”  
  
The confession has her eyes snapping open and cumming unexpectedly hard. She shatters, body tensing up and mind going blank. The revelation of Bucky’s words float at the edge of her consciousness and she’s vaguely aware of the warmth blooming inside her cunt and dripping down the backs of her thighs when he pulls out.   
  
The world is hazy and muddled, and she slumps against the window like a doll whose strings have been cut, forehead resting against the cool surface. Bucky is plastered against her back, chin hooked over her shoulder. His breath fogs up the glass next to her face.   
  
“You don’t have to say it back, Princess.” He presses a kiss to the jut of her cheekbone. “I don’t want you to say it unless you mean it.”   
  
Her eyes crack open and she meets his gaze in their reflections. A small smile curves up the corners of her lips and she strokes the likeness of his cheek in the glass. Her gaze is fond when she answers, “Love you too, Daddy.”


End file.
